Serbisyong Kaibigan
Serbisyong Kaibigan (Friend Service) is the flagship public service program of IBC in the Philippines. It is aired from Monday to Friday at 4:30 p.m. to 5:15 p.m. (PST). It can be heard simultaneously on AM radio via DZTV Radyo13 1386 and its cable and digital TV version DZTV TeleTrese, and the UHF news channel IBC News Network. Provincial Radyo Budyong AM radio stations nationwide (DYBQ Radyo13 981 Iloilo, DYJJ Radyo13 1296 Roxas, DYRG Radyo13 1251 Kalibo, DYBG Radyo13 672 Cebu and DXML Radyo13 1440 Davao) likewise air in simulcast. The newscast is made available overseas via Global IBC and INN International. Serbisyong Kaibigan is also streamed live via Facebook pages of IBC, IBC News and Serbisyong Kaibigan. This public service program encourages the public to air their grievances, complainants and feedback regarding the inaction or incompetence of government and private entities, assistance to viewers with questions and concerns by putting them in touch with relevant government agencies, units and authorities while efforts at exposing graft and corruption by public servants. Background Trailblazing a new era in public service arena and described as a news and public service program, two of the country's most trusted broadcast journalist and public servants: Phoebe Javier and Gio Tingson brings their district brand of public service with news reporting and commentary in a program that promises to deliver quick action to people's everyday concerns as it serves the public needs, tackling all sorts of problems associated with the government, social issues and helps Filipinos address their concerns and complainants with on the spot assistance to viewers with questions and concerns, provides immediate help to the public in the form of medical assistance, government agencies and authorities, the local government units and organizations. The program is a one-stop-shop for concerned individuals or public officials on public complaints, queries and feedback from the public to the government organizations, private sector and the NGOs thru IBC Action Center. This program also delivers the news, advisories and commentaries. Up-to-date live reports and phone line or on-site from IBC News reporters also aired on the program. Advisories on power, water interruptions and missing people are also flashed during the program. The show will also address the children's issues, reveal corruption caught on cam, announce job vacancies, deliver the latest public health updates and others. Hosts *Phoebe Javier *Gio Tingson Substitute hosts *Czarinah Lusuegro (substitute host for Javier) *Miguel dela Rosa (substitute host for Tingson) 'Segment host' *Karla Aguas (born in October 3, 1990) (IBC Action Center) Segments *''Agent Responde'' - Responses of government agencies to viewers' queries. *''Kaibigan Hotline'' *''Missing'' - Runaway kids; abducted children; lolos and lolas are gone missing. *''Problema at Solusyon'' - Specific problems or concerns of callers are addressed via phone patch by a resource person who is expert in the topic. Previous guests’ responses to viewers’ queries are read on air and also posted on SK’s Facebook page. These questions were the ones not immediately answered by the guest on the day of the live guesting, and were forwarded to the guest. *''Sagot Kita, Kaibigan'' - Public service, the old fashioned way. Wheelchairs and medicines for the needy. *''Saludo Kaibigan'' - Professionals get a pat in the back for quick response to complaints and problems. *''Serbisyo Alert'' *''Serbisyo Komentaryo'' - An interactive segment focusing on the listeners' take on a current issue. *''Tawag-Pansin'' - Viewers, concerned citizens report problems in their community, usually about road potholes, electricity cables that pose as hazards, and other issues that may or may not have been previously raised to authorities concerned but have not been addressed. SK raises the issue and coordinates on air with the concerned government agency or company and urges it to act on the problem. Award 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2019 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Makabata Star) - Won (Gio Tingson) *2019 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Anak TV Seal of Approval) - Won References External links *Official website *Serbisyong Kaibigan on Facebook *Serbisyong Kaibigan on Twitter See also *Manila Standard - Google News Archive Search *Erick Aguilar - Broadcast City ( KBS/RPN TV9, BBC TV2 & IBC TV 13)... *Stronger news and commentary programs on IBC 13 starting June 3 *Phoebe Javier Teams Up with Gio Tingson in the New Public Service Show ‘Serbisyong Kaibigan’ *IBC 13 gets 50% market share *ABS-CBN suportado ng mga taga-VisMin *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:IBC News Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series Category:Filipino-language television programs